My Tourniquet
by BlingyRose
Summary: Jori  Jade finds out that Tori is pregnant, and since Jade is secretly in love with Tori, she helps and supports her. Very fluffy story!
1. Chapter 1

I stare blankly at the books tossed messily in my locker, memorizing every detail ingraved on their thick spines. Some were black with silver writing, others were black with red writing. Everything in my locker is either black, grey or red with skulls.  
>If you haven't guessed, im Goth, of course everyone at hollywood arts knows that already. Everyone here thinks they have me all figured out, that im the bitch who picks on them for every little thing, the bitch who thinks she is better than everyone at singing and acting,<br>the bitch that is in love with Beck and has major jelousy issues. I also apparently 'hate' Tori Vega. The girl who moved to Hollywood arts nearly three years ago, and kissed my boyfriend on her first day. I treat her badly, therefor people think I hate her.  
>The problem is, I actually dont hate her. I love her.<p>

I love the way her wavy brown hair falls perfectly on her shoulders, the way she sings and acts with so much passion and beauty,  
>I love the way every time she looks at me, my legs turn into jelly. I love her humour and her voice, I love her perfect cheekbones, and I love her never-give-up attitude. I love how she is always trying to help everyone out. Even if she doesn't like them, or they dont like her. I love the way her hips sway when she walks, and I especially love her smile. The way her perfect, glossed lips border her perfect white teeth...<p>

Damn it, Cut it out Jade! Tori is straight, you dont have a chance with her...not in a million years. I let out a tight sigh, and loudly slam my locker door shut. I don't think anyones here yet, so I'll just lurk around the school and maybe scare a small child or something...  
>As I walk down the hall of colorful lockers, I listen to my boots click to the ground. It seems to be the only sound in this whole school. Why do I always insist on coming to school early? Oh yeah. To get out of my house, and get away from my damn parents. I usually leave before they wake up so I dont have to put up with their shit. I step loudly towards the Janitors closet, and peer through the window to see if anyone was in their. Not a person in sight. Bingo. I grab the doorknob and give it a swift turn. I step inside and slam the door shut, making all of the Janitors little items rattle on their shelves. I drop to the ground, and cross my legs into a comfortable position. I reach into my pocket, and pull out my Pear Phone. I quickly jab the keys, typing "Hurry up and come to school. I feel like a loner". I then clicked on Becks name, and pressed send. My head fell back on the wall, and I shut my eyes. I think about unimportant things, like school, the new Pear Phone, the fact that there was an annoying clicking sound coming from the Janitors clock...Then Vega came into my mind...<p>

-Brzz, brzz, brzz-

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of the school bell. "Shit, I fell asleep" I hissed to myself. I quickly jumped to my feet,  
>and raced out of the closet, stepping loudly to my locker. "Hey Babe" a very familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around, and suprise suprise, it was my 'boyfriend'. "Hey babe" i said nonchalantly. I reached up and pecked him on the lips. His smile used to send shivers down my spine,<br>now, nothing. I grabbed my books, and slammed my locker door shut. Beck grabbed my around my waist, and pulled me towards him "So, I was thinking we should go to the movies on friday night. I heard The Vow is pretty good" he whispered in my ear. I let out a sigh "Sorry Babe, im going to my Aunts for dinner on friday night" I lied. I wiggled my way out of his grip, and made my way to Sikowitz class. Beck followed behind me quietly, his hand entwined with mine. I really didn't want to be holding hands with him, but what was i suppost to do?

We entered the classroom, and everyone was in their usual seating arrangments. I sat in the second row, with Beck by my side. Cat and Andre are sitting in the row behind us, and Robbie and Rex are sitting on the other side of the room. I blinked as i scanned the room. No Tori? Where is she? I did another scan, but didn't see her. Beck looked at me with an eyebrow raised "What are you looking for?" he asked. I gave him a fake smile "Just looking for a victim to throw my pen at" I lied. He rolled his eyes, and placed his arm around my shoulder. Sikowitz entered the classroom with a stuffed purple giraffe in one hand, and a coconut in the other. "Mr Sprinkles!" Cat bursted, jumping out of her seat and running towards Sikowitz. "Cat, what did I tell you about leaving your stuffed animals in the parking lot?" he said slowly. Cat giggled "A car could run over them, or a wild tiger could take it home for its baby cub to play with!" she yipped. She snatched the purple giraffe from Sikowitz hands, and sat down.

I totally zoned out in that lesson, I think he was talking about Greek Theatre or something, I dont know. All i wanted to know, was why Tori wasn't here! Time flew by quickly, and before you knew it, the bell had rang. I stood up, and slung my bag over my shoulder. Beck entwinded his hand with mine, and we made our way out of the classroom. We first stopped at my locker, to drop my books and stuff off. I turned to face Beck "Go get me a coffee and meet me at the Asphalt Cafe'" I snapped.  
>He twitched his mouth into a smile "Say please". I gave him a glare that could scare away bear, but he just continued to smile pleadingly "Fine, PLEASE go get me a coffee" I groaned. He gave me a peck on the lips and left. I reached into my locker, and pulled out my mascara. I needed to touch up, since I had accidenly smudged it during Sikowitz stupid class. I slammed my locker shut, and stepped loudly down the hall, my boots clicking and my black hair swaying with each step. I shove open the bathroom door, and stepped in front of the mirror, examining my features. I lifted my mascara up to my eyelash, ready to start, until i heard something...<br>I heard sobbing coming from one of the cubicles. The sob sounded very familiar...  
>"Vega?" I asked, looking at the cubicle. There was silence for a moment, but then the door slowly creeked open. Out appeared a very distraut Vega, her face was makeup-less, and her eyes were red and swollen. Her brown hair was a mess, and her eyes looked...<br>empty. My eyebrows furrowed into a very concerned expression. "What the hell happened?" I snapped.

The weak Vega looked up at me, then down to the ground "I dont want to talk about it" she said with a sniff. She lifted her hand up to her eye, and wiped away a tear. Of course I was NOT going to let up that easy.

"I dont care if you dont want to talk about it, obviously there is something wrong and its bothering you!" I snarled.

She looked at me and furrowed her brow "Why do you care? You hate me." she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes "It doesn't matter why I care, what matters is that the happy-go-lucky Vega girl is sitting alone in a smelly cubicle, crying her eyes out!" I spoke a bit more lighter this time "Just tell me whats wrong".

She looked at me with tear filled eyes. She lifted her hands up to her face, and began to sob. And it wasnt the soft kind of sob, it was the kind of sob you do when a loved on dies. She fell to the ground, and sat in a fetus position against the wall.

I kneeled down next to her, and swept some hair off her face. I then lifted my hand to her back in concern and sympathy. "Just tell me what's wrong" I whispered.

She looked up at me, and into my eyes...  
>"I'm pregnant".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth gapped, and my eyes bulged at the girl sitting infront of me. Tori pregnant? Theres no way...  
>"Wait...What?" I whispered in disbelief, hoping I had misheard what she had said.<p>Tori pressed her palms to her eyes "I said...Im..im..Pregnant" she groaned between huffs. Her brown hair covered every inch of her face, like a curtain. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to me,<br>her face pressed against my neck, and my chin rested upon on her head. I rubbed her arms sympathetically, and continued to whisper "It'll be okay", even though It probably wouldn't.

We sat there for what felt like half an hour, and stood up at the sound of the bell. I was about to walk out, but Vega didn't look like she was about to follow. She had her attention fixed on her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen, and front strands of her hair were drenched. There was no way she could go to class looking like that.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't leave her there by herself, who knows what kind of crazy stuff she would do if she were left alone. She looked up at me, her expression blank...and numb.

"I'll be fine, just go to class" she responded in a very raspy voice. I pursed my lips, and let out a soft smile. Dammit, what am I doing? Im acting all sympathetic and soft to a girl im suppost to hate. Im probably going to regret this.  
>"Whatever, i'll stay here. I haven't ditched class for a month, so Its about time I regain my rebellion" I said, trying to soften the mood. She smiled a very weak smile at me, and looked down to the basin.<p>

We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, but curiosity got the better of me "Er...how did it happen?" I asked, my face full of worry and concern. Vega just stood there, and stared at her hands. It didn't look like she wanted to tell me, which I totally get. She let out a shivery sigh, and looked up at me, our eyes meeting.

"I went to a party last month in Northridge...and um...I had a soda and im guessing that someone had spiked it-" "Like drugs?" I cut in. She pursed her lips, and nodded her head.

"I had a couple of sips...and then I...I can't remember" she said, her breathing shuttery "But the next day I woke up in the carpark of Dolce cafe'...and my panties were missing..." she croaked, trying to blink back her tears. I rest my hand on her back, to try and comfort her. "I was in pain for a couple of days in that area, so thats how i know that they..." she then bursted in to tears and leaned into me for comfort. I pulled her closer...Any other time I would be thinking something dirty, but right now it doesn't even cross my mind. All I know, is that some bastard-or bastards have hurt Vega and made her life hell. I need to find these assholes, and kill them.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" she sobbed, shaking in my arms. Oh god, what WAS she going to tell her parents? If I ever got preggers, my parents would care less, but her parents? I need to be there for her, whether I lose my tough reputation or not. I love her, and right now she needs someone to cry to and help her.

"Its going to be okay Vega...I'm here for you.." I whisper, holding her close to me while she cried.

XxXxXxXxX

School flew by very quickly today, considering I skipped half of my classes to be with someone I supposidly hate. I tried my best to avoid Beck all day, to avoid any questions regarding my disapearances. I hopped into my car, and slammed the door shut. I stared at the steering wheel, and just drifted off into space...  
>After a couple of minutes, I pulled out my Pear Phone, and quickly jabbed at the keys.<p>

"Are you okay?"

I stare at it for a minute, then clicked on Tori's name and pressed send. The poor thing didn't have anyone else to turn to. Usually I wouldn't care about other peoples problems, infact, I would usually laugh at a girl for getting knocked up. But this was Vega...  
>I twitched a smile when my pear phone beeped:<p>

"Yeah, im fine"

Not much of a message, but at least it's something, right? I let out a heaved sigh, and started the car up. I quickly jolted out of the Hollywood arts parking lot, and took off on the road. I didn't really want to go home. Maybe I could go see Tori? Nah, she would probably think Im a creeper...But when has that stopped me before? I smiled at the thought of seeing Tori, and having an excuse to be nice to her. Maybe things were finally turning around...  
> <p>


End file.
